Hostage
by Raining Eros
Summary: An escaped convict needs a place to hide, a way to get there and time to prove he was innocent. The only problem was he hadn't expected to fall inlove with the woman who he kidnapped to do this.IchigoRyou
1. prologue

Hi there everyone! Yeah I know, for a girl who isn't supposed to write during term I am doing pretty well. Okay so I will explain this one. This story is something new. I haven't read anything like it. This chapter is the prologue of a brilliant story, I sound so conceited but it's true. The only catch is I can't guarantee regular updates. Get it? Good. Okay well you can't figure out who the eventual couple is then you obviously have never read my stories before so check out my profile. Okay, so enjoy this story. Bye.

This story is dedicated to my little brother and sister. Who I love a lot even if I do threaten to kill them several times a day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own this story and idea. Okay this is the last time I will be writing the disclaimer so bear with it.

Prologue

_He tapped his fingers impatiently on his Mahoney desk. It was one of the rare times he displayed any sign of the emotions he had buried deep in his soul. He glanced at his gold watch impatiently, knowing that it made no difference. She was already late and yes time was being wasted. He had been waiting for his fiancé to appear for almost half and hour._

_Tiring of his waiting he got up and made his way across his spacious office to the opposite side of the room and the built in bar. Reaching into the built in fridge he removed a bottle of spring water. Removing the cap he drank from it deeply, trying to quench his thirst and his impatience. He leant against the bar and glanced around his office, something he got little very little time to do these days._

_His office was large and spacious; it was decorated tastefully with antiques and expensive artwork. It spoke of success, power and money hard won. His mouth quirked. It described him perfectly. Thinking back he hadn't always been surrounded by things like this._

_He had bee born into a prominent family of a small countryside town. In that area his family had been thought of and treated as royalty. They owned the town. His parents had been killed in a freak flying accident when he was two. This resulted in him being raised by his solemn grandmother and his rather eccentric grandfather._

_His grandmother had disliked him; he had known it from an early age. She blamed him for her son's death and the fact that he looked remarkably like his mother did nothing to endear him to her. None the less she had seen to it that he had been fed, bathed and clothed by the staff. She only allowing herself the heartless contact of providing money._

_His grandfather on the other hand showered attention on him. At the age of four his grandfather presented him with a horse. By the age of ten he had been presented with four expensive cars, at the age of twelve he received a speedboat and at the age of fourteen he was given a handpicked girlfriend. His grandfather had chosen her specifically to annoy his grandmother._

_It was two years later that the tragedy struck. He had just completed high school at the age of sixteen. His grandfather who was thrilled at the prospect of having another genius in the family decided to throw a party. It was the party of the decade. There were people, teens and middle aged, everywhere and they had all gone wild. His grandfather had been the life and soul of the party as per usual, until he suddenly fell to the ground clutching his chest. He had bee rushed to the hospital but was dead upon arrival. Minute's later doctors were able to confirm that the cause of death was a heart attack._

_Two days later he had been summoned to his grandmothers quarters. There he had found her in the presence of her lawyer. His grandmother had never loved her husband. It had been a marriage of necessity rather than love. Her late husband had failed to leave a will and thereby by law all his worldly possessions and debts fell to his closet relative, that being his grandmother. That night that she summoned him she disowned him, casting him out into the world with nothing the education he had received and the clothes on his back._

_He could still hear her exact words. "I regard you as no blood of mine. You are nothing but a bad dream to me. Your blood is none of mine. I wish to never see you again. Go away from this place and never return. To me you are now a stranger."_

_His only reply before he left was " This is no loss as all my life we have but been strangers."_

_That was the night he had hitched a ride with a passing truck. The driver had thought him to be a spoilt, rich brat, which in retrospect he probably had been. Yet upon the trucks arrival at its destination he had helped unload the goods in payment for the free ride._

_He had vowed to make his grandmother regret her action of casting hi away. He would make it on his own, he would never require help. He would show her and the rest of the world what he was capable of._

_Coming back to the present he smiled, he had accomplished all that he had set out to do. At the current age of twenty-five he was one of the richest self-made billionaire businessmen in the world. He now owned a prosperous, ever growing business empire and it continued to grow everyday. He was awed and respected by all. His employees and competitors alike swore that he had nerves of steel, no emotions and the ability to take extremely great risks successfully. He was without a doubt the most promising young man in the business world today. He never waited for anyone, he lived for his work._

_He did everything upon his own convenience, this included his marriage. He had taken time to choose his bride to be. Thinking of her he again glanced at his watch. Where was she? She was always punctual. Finally tiring of the wait he picked up the phone and began top dial her number. As the phone began to ring he heard footsteps approaching his office. Glancing up, while waiting for her to answer the phone he saw four men enter his office._

_He placed down the receiver. Two police officers advanced and cuffed his hands behind his back while the third read him his rights. The forth man was a friend and his lawyer. It was to him he addressed he question, "What are the charges?"_

_His friend's eyes clouded before he answered. Once he had he asked for instructions. He received but one, "Don't let me go broke." He was then led away_

"_Ryou Shirogane, prominent business man and multibillionaire was convicted today on the charge of a double homicide." "Today Ryou Shirogane was tried and found guilty for the murder of his fiancé and her lover." Silently a young woman listened to the headlines on the television._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

So there the prologue. Please read and review . I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.


	2. Chapter 1

She ducked the low shop signs. She dodged the upcoming post-box and leapt over the open manhole. The pavement fell away under her feet at a rapid pace, her breathing was hard. Within seconds of hitting the ground she was up again, she just kept on running. They were coming. She wouldn't let them catch her, she wouldn't. With this thought fixed in her mind she continued in her flight from the authorities.

Finally, when she no longer could hear the heavy thud of adult footsteps behind her the nine-year-old girl turned a corner and sank to the ground in the nearest alley. She rested her head on her arms and knees, breathing heavily; she didn't hear it until it was too late. Her arms were grasped and she was lifted up. Struggling to free herself, she heard her capture call to his partner that he had her. Becoming desperate she aimed an awkward kick at his knees, which he easily dodged without loosening his grip.

She only ceased her struggles when she heard his partner's chuckle upon his arrival. Turning, she settled her wide-eyed gaze on him. She summed him up instantly. Good guy, trustworthy, at least for a cop. She then craned her neck to look at her capture. He had an honest face but he wouldn't mind breaking the rules to get his man, or in this his girl. She immediately settled and she set her mind in motion, formulating a plan. She might be a klutz occasionally but there was no denying that she was smart. She had done this all her life, there was no way she would let these two outsmart her. Having decided on her plan of action she put it into play.

The cops who had been arguing over whether or not to put her in cuffs, she was a wisp of a girl after all, were suddenly surprised when they now held a smiling little girl. Her eyes were wide and innocent, her body language was trusting and happy and she seemed to have become positively friendly. The only flaw in this perfect portrayal of childish innocence was the naughty and knowledgeable sparkle in her eyes. They were still taking in the changed child with amazed eyes when suddenly she shouted with a giggle, "THANK YOU FOR THE DONATION OFFICERS!" and she was off again. In their shock they had loosened their grip and she had slipped right through their fingers.Looking down at themselves they noticed that their badges and wallets were missing.

Lieutenant Mommiya heard his partner of three years violently say something under his breath. "What was that?" His partner, Pai, looked at him and repeated, "Next time I say cuff her can we please cuff the little minx?" Mommiya chuckled. "First we have to catch her again." With that they were off after her again.

Three hours later the Chief inspector of the local police force entered the observatory of interrogation room three. There he found Lieutenant Mommiya openly laughing at what he was hearing and seeing from the interrogation room. Glancing through the one way soundproof glass the chief saw a very frustrated and irate looking Pai and what looked like a nine-year old girl who was sweetly smiling at him. Finally noticing the chiefs entrance Mommiya stopped laughing, switched the recorder on and turned to face him. 'What have you learnt so far Lieutenant?" Grinning he replied, "She's young, she's cute and she's smart." "Besides that?" "She can drive a detective mad, dodge questions like a pro and insult someone while smiling.'" The chief inspector felt his mouth twitch as if to smile. Giving up his seriousness he grinned with amusement, this was his ex-partner after all. 'Has Pai threatened to shoot her yet?" Mommiya smiled at te memory of the last time Pai had been in interrogation and having finally lost his temper had threatened to shoot the witness. That little loss of temper had nearly had him suspended. "No not yet."

Suddenly they heard the interrogation resume. The chief and Mommiya watched. For the next half hour they watched as Pai tried to get answers out the girl. How old is she? What was her full name? Where did she live? Who were her parents? Howe long had she been in that gang? Why was she in that car? Had she known it was a cop's car? Through this all Pai received no answers. She simply stared and smiled.

In the observatory Mommiya turned to see the chief frowning slightly as if having trouble remembering something. "Sir?" The chief cam out of his daze. "She reminds me of someone, I just can'y place the memory. Where did you find her?"

"We picked her up trying to jack Pai's car." The inspector raised his eyebrows, and the rest of the force all knew how much Pai loved that jag. It was said that the car was the reason that his last girlfriend had left him. "Well she got in throught6he one open window and she just about had it fully wired when we showed up. The rest of the gang disappeared the moment we came in sight but she had to still get out of the car. It was amazing to watch, she was out pf their within milliseconds. We pursued her. When we eventually caught her…" he paused. The chief raised his eyebrow inquiringly but said nothing. Mommiya grinned but continued. "She stole our wallets, badges and got away." The chief said nothing. "Once again we pursued her. We wouldn't have caught her except for a shopkeeper who heard all the commotion was fast enough to grab her as she passed his shop. She put up a hell of a struggle but once Pai had her cuffed she quieted down. She's avoiding Pai's questions ever since." Just then hey heard something that they hadn't been expecting. "If you don't bloody well answer some goddamn questions I'm going to damn well shoot you!"

Their faces snapped back to watch and listen. But what met teir eyes and ears was not what they expected. The child appeared more amused than frightened. They then found out why when they heard the little girl speak foir the first time since she had entered the station. Smiling cheekily she said the most unexpected thing imaginable.

She looked at the man who had caught her and interrogated her. "You are going to need your gun to do that Detective Pai." She saw him look down where his gun should be. She knew those who were observing were doing the same. What met their eyes was an empty holster. Grinning with great amusement she then held out the gun to him with the point facing her.

As they watched Pai storm out the interrogation room, the two men who had been watching reacted to the scene they had just witnessed. Mommiya burst out laughing but stopped when he saw the Chief inspectors face, he had paled. He remembered. He remember ed why she was so familiar. It was only a short time ago. He knew and now he would have to make her remember, remember something he himself didn't wish to relive.


	3. Chapter 2

Yes I know two chapters in one go. Amazing. But the thing is this is a short but important chapter and it couldn't wait. I would also like to announce that until the 15th of June I will not be updating any of my new or old stories and I will sedomly be reading so If I don't review I will but only then. Okay well heres the next chapterOh and to thise who I said I wpuld write for I know I promised, and I will as soon as exams are over. These are really important exams and I can't afford to mess them up Okay well their that's all I CAN THINK OF. Enjoy, if you can.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pai stormed into the observatory. He was furious. That little minx wasn't co-operating, all she had done was aggravate him and the worst thing of all was that he was unable to stop himself from reacting, there was just something so elementally annoying about her. He was about to go into a rampage when he saw the chief and Mommiya there. But what made him catch breath was the look on his superiors face. He had never seen the chief shaken, but what he saw now was the chief beyond shaken, what he saw now was the chief in shock. He was about to ask what had happened when he caught Mommiya sign not to speak.

The chief suddenly seemed to pull himself together. He stood upon and a flash of grim determination set on his face. Turning to face his officers he told them what he had to do.

Ichigo was looking around at the interrogation room. It was rather stark, but then they always were. At least this one was clean. She supposed she shouldn't have played with that cop so much but there had just been something about him that was so irritable that she couldn't resist the temptation. She was just wondering were he had got to when the Door was opened and he re-entered the room, she was just about to comment on his temper when he suddenly stepped aside and in walked a person she hadn't seen in almost a year. She felt her face drain of colour as she remembered the last time they had met, instead of her sassy remark, all she found her self able to say was his nickname, "Teddy."

She had been born into a home where she was nothing but an inconvenience. Her mother had been a fallen theatre star and her father had disappeared long before her birth.

Before her birth her mother had been a prime time showgirl. She had married her stage manager after a whirlwind romance and soon after had to leave the stage due to an unplanned and unwanted pregnancy. She had had a difficult pregnancy that had been made more difficult by the lack of money and her disgust hat losing her perfect figure.

Halfway through her pregnancy her husband had fled the scene with a much younger, prettier girl and the scarce savings they had had. She had become bitter from then on. She had lost her figure, she had lost her job, she had lost her life and she had lost he husband. Now all she had was an unborn child and bitterness, which grew from the memories of the past.

Web she gave birth to her daughter she named her Ichigo, after one of her most hated fruits. From the moment her child was born she had refocused on her career. She focused on regaining her figure and rekindling her once flaring social life. The child a far as she was concerned didn't exist unless she was convenient to her.

Ichigo spent most of her time in the neighbouring apartment where there lived an old widow. The widow's children were grown and she was often lonely, she had taken it upon herself to raise Ichigo in her early years. She was there for the first time Ichigo sat, the first time she crawled, walked and talked and grew. She was Ichigos mother in every way except blood.

When Ichigo was four her "nana", the widow, passed away. Ichigo now had to look after herself. She never got to say goodbye or thank you to the lady who had done so much for her. She soon became wild. She played on the streets, hung with the neighbourhood gangs and learnt to steal and shoplift.

By the time she was eight Ichigo was one of the best crooks in the gangs. Her tiny size made her the ideal person to climb through open windows, slip in and out of shops unnoticed and to slip through open car windows. She had learnt how to hotwire a car by the age of seven and by the age of eight she had been an expert.

One night Ichigo returned to her and her mother's gritty apartment. For the first time ever in her memory she found the door ajar. Entering nervously she heard nothing. Venturing further in she peered into her mother's room. The one well furnished yet forbidden room of the small apartment. In the room she saw her mother lying at an awkward angle on her bed, the sheets were tangled around her. She had approached cautiously. The recent years of drinking, drugs and poverty had not been kind to her mother. And her mother in retaliation had not been kind to Ichigo. She had aged prematurely and was now an unemployed "has been". She now did something Ichigo didn't really understand.

Her mother had lots of men visiting her everyday and whenever they were there her mother would tell her to get lost and stay lost for the rest of the day. Today had been one of those days. Approaching her mother she had tapped her cautiously, ready to duck should her mother aim a kick at her head. There was no reaction. Slightly braver she had tapped her mother harder and when there was still no response she had called her mother name. She had then begun to realise something was wrong. Her mother had a blue tint to her skin and she was cold to the touch she didn't appear to be breathing.

Suddenly Ichigo realised what she had instinctively been trying to deny, she had rushed to the telephone. It had not been in her nature to call for help of any sort but this time she didn't hesitate, she called the police, gave them her address placed the receiver down and then went and sat outside the apartment door in the hallway.

Teddy had found her there. He had been there first to arrive on the scene. At the time he hadn't been the chief inspector. He had seen the grubby child, seen the look of knowledge of reality on her face and known that this was a girl who had seen death. He had scooped her up in his arms, sent his partner in and taken her to the car where he had placed her on a seat and waited.

She had told them her name when she had been asked but other than that she hadn't said a word. Eventually they had taken her into an interrogation room where Teddy had questioned her. He had found out her whole life story. She had seemed to pour it out to him. When she was done he had nodded in understanding.

Ichigos mother had had her spinal chord snapped, no one knew who her last customer had been but al knew it had been him who had done it. It had been a tragic end to a tragic life.

After the case had been closed Ichigo had been placed in the system. Teddy had been the one to hand her over to child services, Teddy had been the only cop Ichigo had ever trusted and Teddy had been the closet thing to a friend she had ever had.

"Hello Ichigo." Chief Inspector Ted McNought murmured as he entered the interrogation room. He felt the same emotion of weariness in her as he had felt almost a year ago. He heard her murmur g his nickname. He felt a certain sense of relief tinged with sorrow, she remembered, him and therefore she remembered the last time they had met and why.

The stared at each other for quite sometime. Inspector Ted eventually broke the silence, why aren't you in foster care. Ichigo looked d at him as if her were mad. " I'm better off where I am now Teddy than in those places." He understood. He system although necessary was often cruel. "When did you run away?" "Soon after you left me there. I tried to stay at homes for a time but it just didn't work." "What have you been doing since."? Ichigo leant back with a their of someone much older than herself." How long you got?" "All the time in the world." He replied. She began to tell him what she had been doing. Once she had run away from the home she had rejoined her old gangs. She had worked her way up through the ranks improved her skills and now was one of if not the best there was. They hadn't known it was a cops car that morning otherwise they wouldn't have attempted to jack it. But she did reckon that if she had had two more seconds Detective Pi would have been car less. She then gave her version of the days events and happenings. Lastly she said that she couldn't be returning to the system, try all he might but she would run again if they took her back. When she was finished teddy murmured that he would be right back and left the interrogation room.

Mommiya and Pai were staring. Mommiya in amusement, amazement and horror and Pai in fury and disbelief. The chief entered the room and they turned to face him. "That's it gentlemen I think we are done, I suggest you don't press charges. Mommiya you and your wife are looking to adopt someone correct?" "Yes sir." "Well then who about Ichigo here, I guarantee she'll be a lot of fun." Mommiya blinked and then smiled, he had been thinking along the same lines, " Why the hell not indeed sir. " Pai simply stared at his two superiors with a slack jaw. Today really wasn't his day, first his car was almost jacked by a nine year old and now his partner had lost his mind. He seriously needed a vacation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay well that's it until the 15th June. Good-bye and good luck.

P.S Reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello there. I know I haven't updated in a while but as the year progresses I get more and more busy and unfortunately this past term has only been a glimce into the hectic schedule of my life. You see I am updating now and will try to do so again soon but I must warn you that due to my previously scheduled musical and academical commitments. So sorry in advance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 3 

It was intensely humid and the air reeked of anticipation mixed with fear; fear of the unknown, fear of the known yet unacknowledged and fear of the consequences and then there was the anticipation; the anticipation of the possibilities, the anticipation of closure and the anticipation of what might not be found.

A sheen of perspiration coated her face. Her eyes were focused and determined, her demure was determined and fully concentrated. She worked with precision, listening for results and indications of what to do next. She manipulated and dared it until finally it clicked. Smiling with satisfaction and in triumph she gripped the handle and pulled. Sure enough the door opened and once again her job was complete. Grinning she pushed herself out of the space to be met by two other faces, expectant yet anxious. Seeing the expression on her face, the look of a smug cat the too had grins plastered on their faces.

"I'll be the lady does it again." The twenty three year old, red haired siren had been packing away her small collection of tools and drinking some cool water to refresh herself when she heard her father's partner's voice. Placing the bottled water besides herself she turned to face him, she smiled knowingly "You didn't honestly think that little thing would keep me out did you?" Eyes twinkling Detective Pai laughed, "After seeing you work at the age of ten and then on through your career? Not likely Ichigo, then again one could always hope." They both laughed good-naturedly until Pai spotted his two rookie officers trying to sneak out. "Hold it." They froze in place, exchanging a knowing look with Ichigo he said, "Don't you two boys owe me money, I believe she got into that safe in under thirty seconds." Ichigo burst out laughing as she watched the two men pay up and then disappear before he could drag them into another bet.

Once they had left the room Ichigo turned back to packing while Pai came and leant against the table with his arms crossed. " I make more money off those rookies than I do in my salary each month. You'd think they would have learned by now." Ichigo laughed, "Uncle Pai with you no one learns." Pai laughed good-naturedly. Ichigo just shook her head. "So whose safe is it anyway?" she asked. Instantly sobering up Pai assumed his cop attitude. Some guy called Simon Jordan, we found him a coupe of nights ago I the part, his death was brutal to say the least. Ichigo frowned her understanding. She had worked alongside the police and her father and his partner many time s and on many cases, she knew if even Pai couldn't describe the brutality of the death it was indeed bad. Finally finished packing she zipped up her bag and turned to once again face him. Well I wish you luck in finding his killer Uncle Pai I really do. Pai simply nodded. "Okay well then I will be seeing you, I have another job on the way to the office, Professor Smite wants me to have a go at the new safe locking system his company has developing." Pai's mood instantly lightening he asked, " Wasn't he the one who created the double imitation lock that you got through in the nine seconds last time?" Ichigo nodded, "One and the same, only this time I think I will pretend to be slightly stumped so he can have a thrill." Pai laughed, " That's the Ichigo I know always so modest. Whatever possessed Mommiya to let you go into the safe-cracking business better not be catching, it was bad enough when you learnt how but nowadays you can do it legally. It just isn't right." Ichigo laughed, " It was either that or see me return to thievery." Pai's face feelings at that statement, "Lord help us we would never had a moments rest trying to track you down." Laughing Ichigo began to walk down the stairs with him accompanying her, " So I'll see you at the house from Saturday night dinner?" Ichigo asked. "Definitely, and asked you mother to save me seconds." Exiting the door and still laughing Ichigo waved goodbye and left to go find her car and to go on with her day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. Short I know. But an update none the less please having now read it please review. And please be so kind as not to completely burn it. Also I would just like to inform you that I have rewritten SPIRIT and updated it so please read that aswell and let me know what you think. PLEASE I'm begging you.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi there!!!! Yes I know I haven't updated in a long time but be happy that this is the first story I'm updating. I really am sorry about the delay but I did warn you at the beginning. Okay so since my chatter is simply delaying you I am now going to let you read. Adios.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shirogane, Ryou now known as inmate 567849 was annoyed. He along with his cellmate Ace no one knew his real name had been sitting chained to various parts of the warden's car for almost four hours. They were identically dressed in the uniform blue assigned to work groups of the prison, and they were equally tired, hot and thirsty. To be honest in Ryous opinion that Fat, beady eyed , vindictive Warden was trying to kill them. Too bad he wouldn't be there when the Warden got back Ryou thought as he began to pick his cuffs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

From the day that Shirogane had arrived there had been tension between him and the Warden. No one knew why, no one really cared, but everyone, guards and inmates alike, noticed. The Warden had been tough on Shirogane whenever an opportunity had arisen and the inmates and guards for their part had been sympathetic towards Shirogane and thankful that it wasn't themselves that the Warden had chosen to target with his frustrations. There were inmates who were in for crimes ranging from shoplifting and watch snatching to rape and murder, many had psychological disorders, bad attitudes and violent tendencies but all had accepted Shirogane without question, a rare event in any prison and one akin to a miracle.

It was on his first night in what was to be his life home or hell Ryou had established himself as a person not to annoy. It had been time for what passed as dinner in prison that he had been led in with all the other newbys, some really new others return offenders. Some of these newbys made their way to old gangs other newer newbys stood and waited as if they were deer caught in headlights. The past offenders had told them what to expect what they should do and they all planned to listen, all that is except Ryou. Shortly after the escorting guard left what was regarded as protocol amongst the prisoners began. Members who were looking for slaves and gang members approached the frozen group of newbys. Some were told they were in others were ordered to follow and some were told what they would do and they did it. The newbys all co-operated rationalizing that if they wanted to survive prison, all was fine until someone tapped Ryou and told him to follow and that's when for the first time in prison history the word "No." pronounced in a silent but authorative voice and manner echoed through the mess hall.

The inmates had sat in stunned silence for what seemed a lifetime and then there was chaos. The offended man tried to attack Shirogane, Shirogane defended himself, and took down his attacker with ease and then there was mayhem. Gang members began to fight other gangs. In short there was a riot. The riot squad burst through the doors, they began to systematically contain and calm the fighters. When the inmates had been pacified they were addressed by their Warden when they were asked who had caused the riot he was the met with silence. Ryou Shirogane had been accepted, he was a newly made legend and he was on e of them.

Much later Shirogane was to find out that the man he had refused and subdued was Mitchell Motel, otherwise known as the machine, he was in for homicide and effectively for life. Shirogane never saw the Machine again, that was either a blessing or a simple coincidence but either way he was pleased. Over the next few weeks Shirogane, who was now known as Alto for some mysterious reason, became an integrated member of the block. Those who asked what he was in for were told double homicide in a bored tone of voice. No one asked if he had done, maybe because he seemed capable of it.

No one except the Warden had known who Shirogane was in the outside world and that was how Shirogane kept it.

Recently the Warden had taken to selecting inmate for various duties as part of the new legal reformatory act, which stated that prisons were to make an effort to reform their charges through various tasks and labor. This however was not how the Warden had interpreted it. Sure he was using the inmates but he was using the ones who wouldn't ever be able to leave, he was training his inmates who had life sentences to be his own personal slaves. Ryou had been one of the first to be picked and everyone in the prison, in his block and others, knew this was co-incidence or honor, it was rather in their minds a death sentence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warden F.R Jordans thought that this idea was by far one of his best ideas he had ever had. He was using the law and he would enjoy doing it. He had that pretty boy as a chauffeur and that excuse for a criminal Ace in his car and he had left them there for hours.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three years ago when Ryou Shirogane had been escorted into his prison he had felt nothing but satisfaction at seeing the man who so many people had loved behind bars. This proved, in the warden's opinion, that blood and money didn't always win and it didn't let people get away with murder. A week after Shirogane's trail and sentence the warden had received a memo, it seemed that he would have the displeasure of hosting yet another inmate. He had not registered fully who Shirogane was until he had read case study. After he had felt nothing but satisfaction. He had made it clear open Shirogane's checking in that he was deeply satisfied that he was going to be behind bars without any hope of getting out. Shirogane had been sentenced to two life sentences without the chance of parole for the crime of murdering his fiancé and her lover. Although there had been no real physical evidence besides the bodies that had been a substantial amount of circumstantial evidence. Not to mention all the psychological tests and opinions of psychiatrists brought in to analyze Shirogane's mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking for his car, he made his way back to it, still thinking. He found it quite ironic that a man who had been chauffeured everywhere himself had now fallen to driving for the Warden. He was just thinking of ways to jibe at Shirogane when he reached the side of the street when it hit him.

The Car was empty.

He ran a across to radio in the escape and order the convicts capture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo was tired. She had been to see several clients, broken into three safes and disarmed one laser X 879 alarm system and now she was stuck in the queue at the supermarket. It just wasn't fair.

She had a semi-full trolley, a heavy bag and a desperate need to get home. HOME that was a word that she never thought she'd say when she was younger. She remembered when she had first gone… home.

It had been after Pai and his partner, now her father, had apprehended her after she had attempted to hi-jack Pai's car. She had been brought in for questioning and then a miracle had happened, she had met teddy again and then she had been adopted.

She remembered how she had been suspicious and yet curios of Mommiyas motives. She had no idea why he would want to adopt her and frankly she couldn't understand it. While adoption procedure had began she had had to stay at a nearby adoption center where she had to meet with child counselors and countless other people. She still remembered how she had almost driven those counselors crazy, in retrospect she doubted they had even understood why Mommiya had wanted to adopt her.

When the time finally came and the Adoption papers had been signed and sealed Teddy had come for having decided that he would like to be the one to take her to her new home.

She had met her new family only briefly and she couldn't really say what she thought of them except for her first impressions. There had been Mommiya who she had been told to call dad, he was as she had first summarized kind, respectable and fair although he definitely had a harder side. Then there was Mrs. Mommiya or rather Sasha, she had seemed to be rather bubbly and enthusiastic. She was actually really nice. And finally there was the two Mommiya boys or rather there was Ichigos two new big brothers. There had Alex who was fifteen and there was Mitch who was slightly older. They had seemed like typical guys, interested in sports and themselves. Nothing much there.

Over all she actually quite liked them but she wouldn't let anyone know that, she of all people knew that not everything was what it seemed. She didn't quite trust them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo was brought out of her reverie when she saw that it was her turn at the till and hurriedly moved forward, she was eager to pay and leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryou Shirogane was walking down the street trying to keep himself from running. He knew that it was imperative for his escape plan to work that he not draw any attention to himself. Especially after that disastrous escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had been picking his cuffs when he had heard Ace, who was asleep on the backseat, wake up. He had not had enough time to hide what he was doing so it had come as little surprise to him when Ace had asked him what he was doing. He had had to make a flash decision. He had replied in a hushed yet serious tone that he was escaping and that he was going to clear his name and then he had hit Ace over the head with his still cuffed hands, thereby rendering him unconscious. He hadn't wanted it to come to that but Ace was getting out legit in a months time there was no way he wanted Ace to risk a longer prison sentence.

After he had made sure that he hadn't hurt Ace to badly he had finished uncuffing himself, stepped out of the car and left. It was fifteen minutes later that he saw Ace rune past him and into an alley. It seemed he wasn't the only one escaping and with that he dismissed Ace from his mind and focused his mind on his own escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok yes I know this isn't what you're wanting but this chapter is crucial for the next chapter. I'll update again soon I just have to set up the other computer. Okay then Bye**


End file.
